


Don't say NO to me!

by TheWriterA



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur loves merlin, Court Sorcerer Merlin, Fluff, M/M, This will make you smile!, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterA/pseuds/TheWriterA
Summary: Arthur could see dirt scattered across Merlin’s face and he just walked up and wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist and buried his face in Merlin’s neck.“I’ve missed you,” Arthur said his voice muffled by Merlin’s shirtMerlin chuckled and it rumbled through his entire chest and Arthur could feel every sound.“I’ve missed you too prat,”“Come home, you’re tired I’m tired and I’m sick of waking up alone,” Arthur said gripping Merlin tighter.“Arthur...”  Merlin sighed “You know I want to but I can’t say no to these people, their houses have been destroyed. They don’t have anywhere to sleep tonight...” and just as Merlin made to pull out of Arthur’s embrace Arthur held on to him tighter.





	Don't say NO to me!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmee/gifts).



> This is for the wonderful Emmee who has been very supportive of me as a new writer and has given me this idea and some wonderful feedback. I have loved writing this for you and I hope you enjoy it.

Arthur knew that Merlin was an extremely loving person. It was one of the many traits that made Arthur fall completely and irrevocably in love with Merlin.

But sometimes Merlin was a little bit too loving. Just a little bit. And it sort of drove Arthur slightly crazy. It wasn’t that Arthur wasn’t receiving enough attention which he wasn’t...but this wasn’t about that. It was about Merlin who wasn’t looking after himself.

He had a large number of duties as Court Sorcerer and Arthur’s most trusted advisor but on top of that, he simply couldn’t say no to anyone who asked for his help. Even if it was for the most trivial thing, he just couldn’t say no. Which confused Arthur because Merlin found it easy to say no to Arthur all the time, but again this wasn’t about Arthur.

Arthur knew he was skipping meals and he wasn’t even sleeping properly because everyday Arthur went to sleep alone and woke up alone. The signs that Merlin was even there, was a small note that Merlin would leave around saying ridiculous stuff. Like ‘I love you prat’ and ‘don’t miss too much clotpole’ stuff that Arthur didn’t cherish at all! It most certainly did not put a smile on his face and fill that slight void in his heart for not seeing his Merlin.

It was a day like any other in Camelot and surprisingly no attacks had been made but that didn’t mean the king wasn’t very busy. In the midst of deciding a treaty, his mind still managed to wonder to what Merlin could be doing. Merlin had already missed an inordinate amount of council meetings because he was too busy helping the people in town and Arthur was getting increasingly worried. Any time he saw Merlin it was a glimpse, and every time he did see him he saw the young warlocks tired eyes and pale face, well paler than usual face.

It was this train of thought that made Arthur abruptly stop this council meeting, apologising repeatedly and mentioned he had urgent business he needed to attend to.

He set out on a search for his Merlin, he walked through town until he stumbled across a few houses which had recently been destroyed by the storm that had swept through Camelot, and it was no surprise to Arthur that he found materials of all sort floating about and readjusting themselves on the villager's roofs. Of course, Merlin stood in the centre with his brows furrowed and that small frown on his face that crept up only when he was concentrating hard.

If it was even possibly Arthur’s love for his ridiculous Court Sorcerer grew even more.

“Merlin!”

Merlin abruptly looked up and all that he had been levitating abruptly fell down making a thudding sound.

“Arthur, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in the council meeting?”

Arthur could see dirt scattered across Merlin’s face and he just walked up and wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist and buried his face in Merlin’s neck.

“I’ve missed you,” Arthur said his voice muffled by Merlin’s shirt

Merlin chuckled and it rumbled through his entire chest and Arthur could feel every sound.

“I’ve missed you too prat,”

“Come home, you’re tired I’m tired and I’m sick of waking up alone,” Arthur said gripping Merlin tighter.

“Arthur...”  Merlin sighed “You know I want to but I can’t say no to these people, their houses have been destroyed. They don’t have anywhere to sleep tonight...” and just as Merlin made to pull out of Arthur’s embrace Arthur held on to him tighter.

“I’ll send troops to escort those families to the castle, they can spend a couple of days staying in the guest chambers in the castle and I’ll get the best builders in town to repair their homes and ill pay them. Just come home I need to look after you...”Arthur mumbled the last part and Merlin's heart melted a little.

As he made to pull away again Arthur stopped him by moulding their faces together. The kiss was heated and full of longing. It was full of passion and their lips fit together oh so perfectly.

“C’mon I’m not letting you say no to me, I am after all the king”

Arthur pulled Merlin along to their chambers. After feasting on a delicious meal they both found them self in the bath enjoying each other’s presence.

Arthur finally fell asleep content to sound of Merlin’s breathing and his arm wrapped around his waist.

Let’s simply say that any ideas Arthur had for the next few days Merlin didn’t say no too! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos equals love so please share some!  
> Comment any ideas or wishes and ill happily write it!  
> Much love TheWriterA


End file.
